official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Dinosaur is Lost
Mr. Dinosaur is Lost is the second episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis After Mr. Dinosaur goes missing, the Pig family attempt to look for him. Plot While watching television, the narrator tells the audience how much George loves Mr. Dinosaur. He plays with him all of the time, holds him all the time, eats with him, takes a bath with him, and even goes to bed with him. The following morning George goes outside to play. He tosses Mr. Dinosaur into the air while the rest of the family sit inside; with Peppa and Daddy Pig play a card game, and Mummy Pig reads a book. George bursts into the house sobbing and after they ask him what the matter is, they realize Mr. Dinosaur is gone. He has no idea where he could be, so Daddy Pig decides they should act like Detectives in order to find him. Peppa really wants to be the detective but has to be told what it is first, so Mummy Pig suggests to Peppa that she ask George where he put Mr. Dinosaur. But since George is unable to tell he starts to cry again. Mummy and Daddy Pig tell Peppa to try to guess where Mr. Dinosaur is. Peppa runs to the bathroom, thinking Mr. Dinosaur may be in the tub but they do not find him. Then they go and check his bed, but still nothing. Peppa is ready to give up, but Mummy Pig tells her to check one last place and they run out to the garden. They approach the tree where George was playing earlier, and Daddy Pig looks up to spots Mr. Dinosaur. He grabs the toy and hands it to George, but it gets stucks into the tree once again. Before George can start to cry, Daddy Pig suggests he try to play elsewhere to avoid having this happen again. George happily agrees and they all share a laugh. Characters Main Characters *George *Mr. Dinosaur (debut) Supporting Characters *Peppa *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia * This is the first episode with Mr. Dinosaur. * This is the second time in the entire series where George cries. This time though, it sounds different unlike the previous episode, and that one has been used ever since the second season rolled along. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 001.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 002.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 003.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 004.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 005.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 006.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 007.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 008.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 009.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 010.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 011.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 012.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 013.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 014.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 015.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 016.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 017.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 018.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 019.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 020.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 021.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 022.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 023.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 024.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 025.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 026.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 027.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 028.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 029.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 030.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 031.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 032.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 033.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 034.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 035.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 036.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 037.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 038.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 039.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 040.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 041.PNG Mr Dinosaur Is Lost 042.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:The Jack Jack Show Sesaon 1 Category:The Jack Jack Show Category:The Jack Jack Show Season 1 Category:The Jack Jack Show Sesaon 1 Category:Series 1 Category:Crying